


Wolves

by Limebrus



Series: Chaos [6]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/M, forest wolves vs city wolves, rough smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus





	Wolves

Ilsoon was supposed to help the shapeshifters who had been born as wolves and raised as wolves to get used to living as a human in the human world, yet this one particular shapeshifter had made her break all the rules since the moment he walked through her doorstep.

She was supposed to teach him how to act as a human and teach him all the normal stuff, yet after one week of him living with her they had ended up in her bed, both naked. Not only was he her client, but he was only twenty years old, which usually was too young for her tastes (although she was only 26 herself).

“Shit, Sungyeol! We should stop.” Even to her own ears it did not sound convincing; it was hard to think of what was right and wrong when she had someone nibbling at her inner thigh. A low growl penetrated the air and honestly the sound was more arousing than it should.

“You humans think too much.”

Ilsoon grasped the sheets for purchase when the sharp teeth bit deeply into her skin, most likely drawing blood.

“And you humans are so frail.”

“You're human too,” Ilsoon countered.

“Born wolf, therefore I am a wolf.”

He was just a wolf in a human clothing; it wasn't until the last few days Sungyeol had finally began walking around as a human more than as a wolf. Something he had only done so he could get her to bed, or so he had confessed half an hour ago.

“You smell so sweet. All you shapeshifters do; too sweet to ever actually seem as a wolf even in your wolf forms, but you smell even sweeter than them.” Sungyeol moved his head, breath fanning across Ilsoon's most private area. “And usually this smell is off setting, but on you it is so tempting.” Sungyeol lifted his body and locked his dark eyes at hers. “The only reason I accepted to try being a human was because of your smell.”

Ilsoon too had noticed the unusually attractive smell when she had first met Sungyeol. Sure, most wolves smelled tantalising to her, particularly the alphas, but Sungyeol's smell had been even better. She was not going to admit it though, not when she was still struggling to be the one in control.

“And your pussy smells just as sweet.” Sungyeol dipped down again, not even hesitating as he pushed his tongue between the wet folds and licking a huge stripe from her hole to her clit, making her breathing shudder in pleasure. “And it tastes sweet,” Sungyeol groaned. Swiftly he got up and just as quick he flipped Ilsoon onto her front and lifted her ass up. “Stand on your fours.”

Usually she would argue, but she felt the wolf beneath her submit and so did she, listening to the command.

“I'll fuck your pussy like this, mount you like a proper wolf would do. You humans call it doggy style, right?” Sungyeol's voice was almost growling, his hands on her hips bruising.

Biting her lip, Ilsoon managed to hold back a pleasured sigh as the dick slid into her harshly; she had always liked it a bit rough and it made her ridiculously aroused.

“So wet and open for me,” Sungyeol praised as he slammed in and out of her, panting heavily. “You smell even sweeter.”

Ilsoon felt her bottom lip bleeding from the way she kept biting it to hold back her moaning and gasps, hands tightly holding onto the headboard as each slam of Sungyeol's hips pushed her forward. His smell was all around her, feeding her arousal and making her wolf whimper in need. One particular thrust made her see stars and she put her head in the pillow, muffling a scream she could not control. A few seconds later her body collapsed, her bottom half only held up by Sungyeol's hands as his thrusts turned shallow and irregular before he too collapsed.

“Want to knot you,” Sungyeol murmured into her neck, teeth grazing the skin there.

This woke Ilsoon from her pleasured haze and she rolled to the side, effectively pushing Sungyeol off of her and his dick out of her; an involuntarily grimace appearing on her face as she felt liquid trail out of her hole.

“You're not gonna knot me,” she said firmly, turning to glare at Sungyeol. “I am not gonna be your mate.”

Sungyeol shrugged. “Not yet.”

“And I am hereby kicking you out of the program.”

“What!?” Sungyeol sat up straight, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. “Because I fucked you? Why do you humans have to make sex such a big deal?”

Ilsoon scoffed and slipped out of the bed, fully intent on cleaning the liquid she felt sliding down her inner thigh, mixing with the blood. “Sex is not a big deal to me, but the fact remains that you have no wish to learn to live among humans. I won't waste my time on someone who does not need my services.”

“You're gonna take in other wolves?” Once again Sungyeol was glaring, eyes turning even darker than before. He had followed her to the bathroom. “Let them live in your house?”

“Yes, that is how this program works.” Ilsoon grabbed a towel and cleaned her inner thigh, forehead furrowing from the deep bite wound; it would scar slightly – she forgot how feral the shapeshifters living in the wild could be. It would be a nice memory though. “I take them in and make sure they learn what is needed, then they can function in the human society.” Why he was getting so worked over this was beyond her.

“So you'll just throw me out and welcome some new wolf on your door to fuck?”

Fucking ridiculous. First he thinks it is because they fucked and now he is accusing her of fucking all her clients? “I don't fuck clients.”

“You smell sweet.” Sungyeol deadpanned. “Some wolf packs are taught to just take what they want regardless of consent; what if they want to take you?”

Quicker than Sungyeol could react, Ilsoon had grabbed his neck and pushed him against the bathroom wall, snarling up to him. “You forest wolves always underestimate me and lower your defences, it makes it easy for me to kill you if I wanted.” For emphasis she dug her nails into one of the arteries in his neck, both knowing how easily she could tear it out. Sungyeol did not look frightened, but his body was stiff and she could even detect a speck of admiration in his eyes. She released him and he subsequently relaxed.

“Noted. I guess I should pack and leave.” He turned, moving to grab the bathroom door handle when Ilsoon once again grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Don't leave yet, this made me horny again and I want your dick right now.” She slammed her body against his and jumped up, wrapping her strong legs around the hips. “And you're welcome to come around anytime you want, as long as you behave nicely around my clients.” He was good in bed, could you blame her?

A twinkle appeared in Sungyeol's eyes, his hands grabbing her ass. “I'll make sure to keep you satisfied,” he murmured against her lips.

“You better.”

 

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
